Jawabanmu?
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Karin melepas kacamata minusnya, selangkah demi selangkah ia bergerak maju dan duduk di tepi kasur lelaki itu. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah diam, lalu perlahan membelai bekas luka goresan di lengan putih Sasuke, "Kenapa kau diam saja... aku bisa menyembuhkan lukamu seperti biasa."/ Canon/ One Shot/ untuk kamu, Criminal-S :3


_**CRAASSHH!**_

"AAAAAAAAARGGH!"

Tumbang satu lagi...

Uchiha Sasuke menebaskan _kusanagi_ tepat membelah perut musuh di depan matanya tanpa ampun. Darah segar sontak mengalir membasahi tanah yang bercampur rintik air hujan, menggenangi dasar sepatu ninja Sasuke dengan cairan merah pekat—semerah mata _sharingan_ itu.

Hari ini, enam orang sudah pemburu hadiah menghadang jalan tim _taka_, yang mau tak mau harus membuat alis hitam tipis Sasuke mengkerut di tiap aksi solonya. "_Tch!_ Masih hidup rupanya." Sasuke siap mengangkat _kusanagi_-nya lagi dan—

_**Takk!**_

"Sasuke, sudah cukup."

—Juugo seketika menahan laju tangan lelaki Uchiha itu menghunus lawannya yang sudah terkapar. Sadar jika dirinya sudah mulai berlebihan, Sasuke mendecih kesal lagi dan segera menampik kasar lengan kekar rekannya. Dimasukannya kembali bilah _kusanagi_ itu ke dalam sarung pedang biru miliknya, tanpa sempat menghapus noda darah yang terbias—Sasuke sedang tak peduli akan hal tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara pula lelaki itu lanjut berjalan angkuh layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Meninggalkan begitu saja enam raga manusia berlumur darah di sejajaran dua tapak kakinya. Oke. Semua tahu '_Sasuke sedang tidak dalam mood-nya hari ini' _sebuah alasan utama juga bagi Karin dan Suigetsu untuk tidak bersuara sejak tadi.

Iris _eternal mangekyou_ itu mengatup perlahan dalam langkahnya. Sasuke menikmati sesaat air hujan yang tertuai di atas kepala mencuatnya, berharap isi otaknya pun bisa ikut mendingin terbawa hawa mendung cuaca. Dalam satu hembusan napas, pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya dan tampaklah iris gelap gulita sebagaimana warna mata normalnya. Agaknya dia sudah kembali tenang.

'_Ck, apa dia masih marah...?' _Di lain pihak, perasaan Karin berubah khawatir. Ia bisa mendeteksi aliran _chakra_ Sasuke yang tak lagi stabil dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun lengan Sasuke juga sempat terkena goresan _kunai_ dalam pertarungan tadi, namun anehnya dia sama sekali tak mengeluh ataupun mengaduh perih. Justru berdiam sok tangguh begitu. "Hei, Sasuke... lukamu itu—"

"Kita cari tempat istirahat." potongnya—atau lebih bisa dibilang perintahnya—pada ketiga member tim _taka_ di belakang. Juugo dan Karin saling melempar tatapan tidak enak, sementara Suigetsu cuek-cuek saja sembari mengangkat kedua bahu kurusnya tak mau tahu.

"_Che,_ ini semua gara-gara kau!" Karin menggeram pelan penuh emosi. Sementara yang dibentak justru hanya memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya, seakan mengejek gadis itu dengan cengiran aneh sekaligus menyeramkannya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan Suigetsu, Karin."

Seringai Suigetsu makin melebar begitu Sasuke menimpali omelan si dara cantik Uzumaki. Yah, semua ini memang berawal dari omongan privat antara Suigetsu dan Sasuke semalam. Sejak mendengar kata-kata Suigetsu tentang Karin, Sasuke langsung berubah _bad mood_ secepat kilat. Hebatnya lagi sosok pribadi _cool _itu ternyata bisa tahan dua puluh empat jam lebih dengan _mood_ yang sebegitu jeleknya. Bersiaplah, Karin…

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Jawabanmu?**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

_Sebuah fiksi kecil untuk kamu, Criminal-S_

.

.

.

.

'_BAKAAAAAAA! Dasar ember bocor! Huh!'_

Lolongan frustasi kembali menggema dalam relung hati sang gadis Uzumaki berusia delapan belas tahun. Setelah sekian lama gugupnya menunggu Sasuke bicara duluan, akhirnya kini ia menyesal sudah bercurhat ria dengan Suigetsu. "Brengsek!"

Uzumaki Karin, entah karena apa seringkali merasakan nyeri aneh di perutnya setiap mencerna kata-kata yang diluncurkan bibir Sasuke. Tak jarang pula ia akan bolak-balik kamar mandi jika kenyamanan tubuhnya mulai diluar kendali. Pemuda yang sulit ditebak itu sering mengatakan hal-hal ambigu. Ya mungkin baginya tak ambigu, tapi bagi Karin ini sudah sama artinya dengan menjawab soal TTS dewasa tak berhadiah.

_Well, itu terjadi kalau Sasuke bicara._

Permasalahan lebih berat di sini adalah jika Sasuke sudah _bungkam_ alias mendiamkannya berjam-jam seperti hari ini. Karin akan terus merasa gelisah bahkan di acara bangun tidur paginya. Suigetsu tak bosan-bosan memberinya pesan positif untuk jangan dulu menyerah soal Sasuke. Acapkali Karin bersyukur pria Hozuki itu tulus menasehatinya untuk bertahan menghadapi sifat natural khas seorang Uchiha.

Dan kini mereka berempat tengah makan malam dengan begitu _awkward_-nya di sebuah penginapan. Semua enggan mengeluarkan suara.

"Belakangan ini kau bicara banyak dengan Suigetsu, hm?" tanpa ancang-ancang Sasuke langsung masuk ke pembicaraan inti—seperti biasa. Juugo dan Suigetsu langsung paham siapa _'kau'_ yang dimaksud Sasuke kini. Mendadak suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan itu. Tegang.

"Ngg... ak-aku..."

Ini dia. Di satu sisi Suigetsu juga menjebak Karin.

Sudah bercerita panjang lebar tentang Sasuke, mengatai Sasuke bodoh, merutukinya laki-laki jahat tidak berperasaan, berlinang air mata, malah dengan usilnya Suigetsu laporkan semua itu pada Sasuke asli. Ck. Mereka memang akrab, _sih_. Salah Karin sendiri cerita pada Suigetsu. Tapi memang cuma dialah sekiranya yang dekat dengan Sasuke, sekaligus yang mengerti sedikit demi sedikit derita Karin ini selama dilema cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku tahu." ujar Sasuke dengan mimik datarnya. "Maaf."

Karin menggigiti bibirnya resah serba salah. Tangannya mulai meremasi taplak meja tempat mereka makan sekarang. Jujur saja, Karin benar-benar berharap taplak ini adalah rambut gondrong Suigetsu yang minta dijambak. _'Aduh, bagaimana ini... sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu banyak.'_ batinnya kian harap-harap cemas.

"J-Jangan bicara begitu, Sasuke... kau tidak salah. Memang akunya yang menyebalkan." Karin berusaha merendah serendah mungkin mendiskon harga dirinya. Memasang muka _innocent_ minta dikasihani.

"Ck, tidak usah sok manis. Kau bilang pada Suigetsu aku bodoh. Mengaku saja."

_**Jleb!**_

Skakmat.

Rasanya saat itu Karin ingin tertawa keras tapi ditahannya mati-matian. Kapan lagi memangnya bisa mengejek si jenius ini bodoh? Mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup! Akhirnya tawa kecil-kecilan pun mulai mengalun dari bibir tipisnya, Karin tersenyum sumringah sembari mengangguki pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Laki-laki itu tak merespons apapun kecuali mendesah pasrah.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke... jangan marah ya? Aku kan sedang kesal waktu itu." Karin merayu manja. Ternyata tidak ada salahnya juga Suigetsu menyampaikan kekesalan terpendamnya pada Sasuke. Setidaknya ini cukup membantu mereka untuk kembali saling bicara. Meski...

"Hn. Terserah."

...lelaki itu masih saja gemar bersingkat kata.

Suasana kaku langsung kembali mencair begitu Sasuke duluan meninggalkan ruang makan. Entah selera makannya yang hilang atau sudah ngantuk duluan, Sasuke tak menghabiskan makan malamnya dan malah pergi memasuki kamar. Kini debat sudah bisa dimulai.

_**BRAK!**_

"Kau! Apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, hah?! Apa kau sengaja membuatku malu? Kau sadar dia hampir gila hari ini?!" tuding Karin dengan gaya ibu tirinya, membidik dengan satu telunjuk tepat di depan hidung Suigetsu.

"Ck, minggir!" Suigetsu menepis jari itu, "Aku kan hanya membantumu. Mana kutahu responnya bakal begitu? Heh."

"Apanya yang membantu, dasar bodoh!"

_**Plasshh!**_

Karin menginjak kuat perut Suigetsu yang spontan berubah menjadi becekan kecil di tempat. Kaki-kaki jenjang itu tak puas menginjak Suigetsu satu dua kali, ia kesal karena lelaki itu bukannya kesakitan malah tertawa konyol. Juugo cukup menonton dari sudut ruangan saja.

"Makanya, katakan yang sejujurnya. Memangnya berapa harga dirimu itu, eh?"

"DIAM!"

Makin emosi, Karin kini menjambak sungguhan rambut Suigetsu. Lelaki itu sukses meringis kuat di tangannya.

"Cih, dasar _tsundere!_ Apa susahnya _sih_ bilang suka padanya? Masa harus aku terus yang menjadi tempat ceritamu? Sasuke tidak akan membunuhmu hanya karena kau menyatakan perasaan, bodoh." ucap Suigetsu diakhiri dengusan remehnya.

Sejenak Karin termangu. Otaknya mulai berputar-putar keras.

"Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Sasuke bukannya tidak peka, dia pasti cukup pintar untuk menangkap perasaanmu. Dia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk meladenimu yang kelewat pecicilan." imbuh Suigetsu lagi. Karin masih diam membisu.

"Mungkin dia menerapkan prinsip untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan anak buah sendiri?" Juugo tiba-tiba ikut menyahut dari pojokan.

"Nah! Bisa jadi. Sudah katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin dia belum tidur sekarang. Sana!" Lagi-lagi Suigetsu menghasut Karin. Gadis berkacamata itu memfokuskan sensor _chakra_-nya, ia bisa merasakan Sasuke memang belum tidur. Lalu... haruskah ia masuk ke kamarnya?

Seorang diri?

"Mmmm... ba-baiklah... doakan aku." gumam Karin mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah padam membayangkan bagaimana nanti berduaan di kamar Sasuke. Bayangan-bayangan indah mulai menyusup, disusul bayangan _impossible_ Sasuke yang romantis-romantis _OOC_. _Duh._

_Bagaimana kalau Sasuke ternyata menerimaku...  
Bagaimana kalau Sasuke memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya langsung malam ini juga...  
Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia menghimpitku keras di... kasur?!_

_"Kyaaaaaaaaa!_ K-Kejauhan! Mana mungkin d-dia—AAAAAAAH TAPI BISA SAJA 'KAN?!"

Belum apa-apa Karin sudah berteriak heboh sendiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Suigetsu dan Juugo yang dari jauh saja bisa mendengarnya jelas. Mereka yakin Sasuke pun mendengar itu dari dalam.

"Hei. Tidak kusangka kau akan mendukungnya bersama Sasuke." Juugo berbicara tenang pada lelaki di hadapannya. Suigetsu menoleh, tak lama kekehan tawa renyah menguar dari mulut tajamnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku justru ingin segera melihat Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah. Biar dia tahu betapa menyiksanya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu."

Dan Laki-laki bersurai oranye itu tersenyum tipis. Paham akan apa yang dimaksud Suigetsu. "Hm. Sudah kuduga... kau memang menyukainya."

.

.

#####

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sasuke...? Ini aku." ucap Karin pasca mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ada sahutan _'masuk'_ dari dalam kamar. Pelan-pelan diputarnya kenop pintu ruang temaram itu. _Fuh,_ baru melihat punggung tegapnya saja bayangan _harem_ Karin sudah kumat lagi. _Fokus, Karin. Fokuuuuuus!_ "Ekhm. A-Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Ini penting."

"Hn."

"….."

"Heh, lihat aku kalau sedang bicara!" setengah menghardik gadis itu merutuki pemuda yang terus saja memamerkan logo Uchiha dari punggungnya. Sasuke sedang asyik tengkurap di kasurnya, sedikitpun ia tak mengindahkan kehadiran Karin. Wajah tampan itu terus menghadapi dinding di sisi kirinya.

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Tapi ini serius, Sasuke."

"Katakan saja." Sasuke masih ogah membalik tubuhnya.

"Ck," Karin melepas kacamata minusnya, selangkah demi selangkah ia bergerak maju dan duduk di tepi kasur lelaki itu. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah diam, lalu perlahan membelai bekas luka goresan di lengan putih Sasuke, "kenapa kau diam saja... aku kan bisa menyembuhkan lukamu seperti biasa."

"Hanya luka kecil. Jangan dianggap serius."

"Tapi…"

"Kenapa kau harus begitu peduli denganku?" nada bicara Sasuke sontak meningkat sensitif. "Bukankah kau lebih suka berinteraksi dengan Suigetsu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" Karin membantah keras.

"Sama saja. Aku muak melihat kedekatan kalian berdua."

"Dekat apanya, _Baka!_ Kau masih marah aku bercerita tentangmu pada Suigetsu? Ayolah, jangan kekanakan!" diguncang-guncangnya lengan itu. Sasuke refleks menarik tangannya dari Karin.

"Apa susahnya jujur?" Sasuke mengangkat tulang belakangnya dan berubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Katakan apa maumu."

"Aku... ak-aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana!" Karin menjerit frustasi. "Tanpa kuperjelaspun kau pasti tahu aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi aku juga ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sasuke! Kau selalu bilang terserah, terserah, terserah terus! Bisakah kau katakan hal lain? Setidaknya jawab perasaanku sebagai laki-laki sejati!"

"….."

Manik _ruby_ Karin sempat gusar saat Sasuke malah menarik ujung dagunya. Tanpa alasan jelas lelaki itu mengklaim bibirnya serta merta. Sasuke menyesap manisnya _lipgloss_ yang melapisi bibir merekah Karin.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya...? Kau akan tahu malam ini juga." bisik Sasuke entah pada siapa. Beberapa detik awal digunakannya untuk meraih nafas, kemudian melanjutkan ciumannya lebih menuntut pada gadis di depannya.

Entah siapa yang mulai duluan kini sepasang remaja itu tengah saling memagut mesra. Menciptakan bunyi decapan-decapan lidah dalam kamar senyap tersebut. Tak lupa kedua tangan Sasuke sekarang ikut meremas pinggang aduhai Karin.

"Mmmhh...! Ahh," memang dasar bawaan Karin yang agresif, dalam sekali akses gadis itu berhasil memanjat paha Sasuke untuk mendominasinya. Sasuke tak menolak, dibiarkannya gadis itu memperdalam ciuman, menempelkan tubuh moleknya lebih ketat dan meremas helai _raven_ biru miliknya. Sedikit kasar juga tak apa. Karena sejujurnya Sasuke juga menyukai tipe gadis yang _rawr_ begini.

Sensasi aneh menggelitik rongga dada Sasuke saat Karin meneroboskan lidahnya. Sasuke tidak yakin perasaan apa itu, yang jelas satu sisi insting lelakinya merasa senang, nikmat sekaligus kurang. Ya, ia ingin lebih. Tidak rela jika hanya begini saja. Ia membalik posisi untuk memenjarakan Karin dalam lengannya. Ditatapnya intens dua iris _maroon_ itu sebelum akhirnya memindahkan ciuman lembutnya ke leher. Lagi-lagi instingnya membimbing. Entah mengapa dirinya yang biasa tidak suka kegaduhan kini menginginkan gadis itu bersuara untuknya.

"Aaakhh! S-Sasuke..." Karin melenguh pasrah saat sang pujaan hati mulai menggigiti kulit mulusnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menikmati perlakuan itu. Ia sangat tahu Sasuke sedang menghisap kuat di lehernya, merasakan tubuh kokoh itu mendekapnya saja sudah membuat miliknya terasa basah. Karin benar-benar terpancing dalam serangannya.

"Jangan bergerak, Karin..." bisik lelaki itu ketika merasa tubuh Karin menggeliat gelisah. _Cih, mengganggu konsentrasi saja._ Tak jarang Sasuke mengusap ubun-ubun merah darah gadis itu meminta ketenangan. Sementara satu tangannya lagi sibuk menggerayang titik-titik sensitif lainnya. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan kasar padamu."

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke... inikah... jawabanmu?"

"Hn."

.

.

#####

.

.

Keesokan pagi hari, tim _taka_ memulai perjalanannya lagi dan meninggalkan penginapan. Karin sibuk membenahi rambut panjangnya berusaha menutupi bagian leher. Matanya tak berani menatap Sasuke sama sekali. Oh, ia bisa pingsan mimisan jika mengingat bayangan erotis semalam.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bilang padanya?" Suigetsu bertanya iseng. Spontan Karin menjauhkan diri dan bergaya jutek.

"M-Mau tahu saja urusan orang! Tanya saja padanya!" dengan wajah memerah gadis itu memalingkan ekspresi semunya. Sasuke merotasikan bola matanya malas, inilah yang paling tidak disukainya, jika Suigetsu sudah menggoda Karin sedemikian rupa. Ia kesal melihat pemuda elemen air itu mengajak wanitanya bicara sementara dirinya hanya menjadi pendengar bisu. Menyebalkan.

"Suigetsu, berhenti mengganggunya."

"Eh?!" lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Karena tidak biasanya Sasuke akan membela Karin begini. "H-Hey, jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah…" sekarang ia jadi tak tega melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, lenganmu sudah baikan?" tanya Juugo yang tiba-tiba _ngeh_ atas hilangnya goresan di lengan Sasuke kemarin. Kepala pantat ayam itu mengangguk mantap. Juugo tersenyum penuh arti. "Begitu. Sepertinya Karin sudah menyembuhkanmu semalam."

Sasuke mendengus tawanya kecil, kata _'semalam'_ merupakan hal tabu untuk diingat otak encernya. Hari ini juga ia telah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang pria. Berhasil menaklukan wanita agresif si tukang membentak itu. _Bangga sekali, eh?_

'_Ternyata begini rasanya. Tidak buruk.'_

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

#diarakmasal dasar author kurang ajar, bukannya lunasin utang fic malah ngepost baru! DX ampun dj, fic ini hanya selingan huhu semoga readers-nya suka. Tapi aku tahu ini gembel ahaha

Untuk aa yang udah lama nunggu, maap kalo fic aku ga semantep punya kamu ya. Iya, jelek ini a, udah ayo kita berantem aja sekarang lah #lalumasukkandang


End file.
